


Just a minute

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Desk Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The kingdom can wait a little.
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Just a minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).




End file.
